Out to Eat!
by cookiborn
Summary: A series of stories about pairings going out to eat. Each chapter will contain one pairing. Requests will be taken for what pairings and where you would like them to eat for chapters. No Smut.


A/N: Ciaossu~ 8D I have decided to write something where each chapter focuses on one pairing, and them going somewhere to eat. I started with 5927, because that's my OTP. ;D

Summary: "_How did a simple trip to go get some icecream turn into something like yaoi fanservice_?"

Pairing: 5927

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Coldstone! ;D 3

* * *

><p>"Ugh…Reborn training program yesterday was so harsh." Tsuna murmured, waking up from his long sleep. Reborn had forced him to climb the tallest mountain in their region, and when he finally got to the top, his Spartan tutor had pushed him off the cliff.<p>

*flash back*

"I *pant* finally *pant* got up Reborn *pant*." Tsuna groaned, as he clambered up the cliff. He looked around for signs of the baby, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Geez. When I finally complete what he wants me to do, he's not around." He thought to himself, wiping the sweat off his brow, and was just about to take his water bottle out of his pack, when all of a sudden….

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned around at that sound, and he was greeted with a foot to his face, which ultimately sent him falling down the mountain.

"HIEEEE! REBORN! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He shouted, frantically trying to find something to grab on to.

"It's part of your training program."

Tsuna looked over at his tutor, and his eyes bulged out when he saw the baby riding a small, green airplane.

"Reborn! How is this going to help me at all? I'm going to die! HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed, flailing his arms around in the air, hoping for some miracle to happen.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're not going to die. Look down." Reborn exclaimed, gesturing downwards. Tsuna obliged, and glanced downward, only to see a big pond.

Tsuna took a big breath of relief. Thank god.

Wait.

"HIEEEEE! I CAN'T SWIM! THAT'S NOT GOOD! HELP ME REBORN!" The brunette boy began freaking out once again, but said tutor ignored him, waving to him as he flew off on his airplane.

"Ciao ciao Tsuna~" And with that, the baby left, and left poor Dame-Tsuna falling down to his demise.

*end flashback*

"Geez…and I ended up having to use my box weapon to help me get out." Tsuna grumbled, falling back down on his bed again. He glanced over at his box weapon, and he smiled. He was lucky that Natsu could swim, though it took a while for the poor lion to drag him out the water.

"I'm just going to go back to sleep….it's the weekend anyway." The boy said, snuggling back into his pillow.

"Juudaime!"

Wait…what was that?

Tsuna groaned. It couldn't be.

"I must be dreaming. I'm so tired I'm starting to hear Gokudera-kun calling out to me." Tsuna said, as he shook his head.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna ignored it.

"JUUDAIME!"

"Wow I must be really tired…." Tsuna thought to himself, hitting his brown spiky head on the wall, hoping to rid his head of Gokudera's voice.

"JUUDAIME!"

Okay, maybe it wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Tsuna sprang up from bed and trudged over the window, just to make sure if Gokudera really was there. He opened his window, and a strange sight beheld him.

"…HIEEE! G-G-GOKUDERA-KUN! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed, watching as his friend's eyes brightened at the sight of his beloved boss.

"GOOD MORNING JUUDAIME! Ah, you see, Reborn-san told me that you wanted to go out and eat with me today! He said something about you being really tired, and you wanted a break, so you wanted to go out and eat with your right hand man! So here I am, Juudaime! Ah, Reborn-san also said you wanted ice cream, so let's go! I've got coupons!" Gokudera yelled, waving the said coupons around in the air.

"B-B-But…why are you wearing…a suit?" Tsuna asked. "Oh god, Reborn probably told him to dress up or something….and I never said anything like that!" He thought to himself in horror.

"OH! I have to look nice if Juudaime and I are going out to eat! So I wore this suit! I was going to wear a plain hoodie and what not, but I decided to be more formal! Because this is the first time I'll be eating out with Juudaime!" Gokudera hurriedly explained, and Tsuna face palmed.

"O-O-okay…I'll come down. But you have to change into something else Gokudera-kun…." Tsuna said, and Gokudera stood up straight and saluted him.

"Hai Juudaime! If Juudaime doesn't want me in a suit and think I look ugly, then I will dress in something else!" Gokudera exclaimed, running off into the direction of his house.

"HIEE! W-W-WAIT GOKUDERA-KUN! I DIDN'T SAY YOU LOOK UGLY!" Tsuna shouted at the gray-haired boy, but he was already far off. Tsuna sighed, ruffling his hair. Damn that Reborn.

He dressed in a plain orange hoodie and a red t-shirt, and as he put his jeans on, the door bell rang.

"Tsu-kun! It's Gokudera-kun!" His mom called for him, and Tsuna rushed downstairs, hurriedly combing his unruly hair with his hands.

"Juudaime! Let's go!" The right hand man said excitedly, grabbing Tsuna's hand before Tsuna could even say 'bye' to his mom, and they ran out of the house.

"Ah….my Tsu-kun has so many good friends." Nana said, smiling to herself as she watched her son run off with Gokudera.

~5927 5927 5927~

"Juudaime! I've heard there's a Coldstone nearby! I have two coupons, so there will be one for each of us!" Gokudera said, as Tsuna struggled to keep up in pace with the gray-haired boy.

"O-Okay." Tsuna said, rubbing his still sleepy eyes. And he had been hoping to sleep longer. Reborn must have done this on purpose.

"That guy is trying to kill me with fatigue." He muttered, looking at Gokudera when the boy stopped in front of the ice cream shop.

"Juudaime! I'll order for you!" Gokudera said, turning around and gave him a thumbs up. Tsuna blinked up at the taller boy, and smiled cutely at him.

"T-T-thanks, Gokudera-kun." He said, and Gokudera blushed.

"N-n-no problem!" He said hurriedly, turning his head away. Tsuna tilted his head at his friend's weird actions, but he shrugged it off.

When they walked into the ice cream shop, they were both blasted by the cold air, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel thankful for it. It had been pretty warm outside, and he regretted wearing a hoodie.

"Juudaime! What do you want?" Gokudera asked, gesturing at the array of ice cream in front of him. Tsuna pressed his face to the glass and his eyes sparkled. He hadn't been to an ice cream shop for a long time, and he couldn't suppress the feeling of happiness that welled up in him.

Gokudera watched as his beloved Juudaime tried to figure out what kind of ice cream he wanted, and he smiled as the small boy pressed his face against the class, big caramel eyes sparkling. He was acting like a little kid at a candy store, and he couldn't help but find it adorable.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna's voice snapped Gokudera out of his thoughts, and looked down at Tsuna. Tsuna pointed up at the menu hanging on the wall.

"Um….I want the Oreo Overload." He said happily, and Gokudera looked over at the ice cream he was pointing at. Gokudera's eyes brightened. He didn't know Juudaime liked Oreos! He would keep that in mind next time when he brought snacks to school.

Tsuna took Gokudera's silence as disapproval, and he looked downward.

"I-I-I'm sorry if it's too expensive! I know the coupons won't reduce the price m-much! I-I'll choose a different one!" Tsuna stuttered, as he hurriedly raked his eyes over the menu again, looking for a cheaper one. A hand on his shoulder stopped him though.

Tsuna looked up at the hand's owner, and was surprised to see Gokudera smiling.

"N-No! It's okay Juudaime! It's not that expensive! I'll buy it for you!" Gokudera said, giving him a thumbs-up. Tsuna pouted at that. The ice cream was pretty expensive, now that he looked at it.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. I'll choose a cheaper o-"

He was interrupted though, by the gray haired boy.

"Juudaime! It's okay! For sure! I'll buy it for you! Anything Juudaime wants!" Gokudera said, giving the boy a thumbs up. Tsuna bit his lip. He felt bad, but it didn't look like Gokudera was going to let him choose anything else.

"A-Alright. Sorry Gokudera-kun…" He muttered. It had been a long time since someone had offered to buy him ice cream that was so expensive. As a little kid, he was always bullied, and all the ice cream he had ever had was always stolen, or dropped.

"G-Gokudera-kun is really nice…"Tsuna thought to himself, blushing when he realized what he had just thought. He shook his head, and he walked over to a table to wait for his ice cream.

"Oh! Is that child with you? You know, kids eat free." Tsuna heard the cashier say, and he looked over at where Gokudera was, and he saw with horror, that Gokudera looked like he was going to throttle the lady.

"How old is he? Is he 12? Then that's perfect! It's 12 years or younger!" The cashier exclaimed, and Gokudera was about to lunge forward at the lady for insulting Juudaime, when suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"HIIE! G-G-Gokudera-kun! Calm d-down! It's okay!" Tsuna yelled, burying his head into Gokudera's back, ignoring the fact that he was…hugging Gokudera.

"HIIIEEE! I'M HUGGING GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna screamed in his head.

Okay maybe not.

"J-J-Juudaime!" Gokudera said, looking downward at Tsuna. Tsuna 'eep-ed', and let go of Gokudera, his face all red.

"I-erm…haha…" Tsuna laughed nervously, and the cashier smiled at how cute the two boys were.

"So, are you 12?" The lady asked. Tsuna thought to himself. The ice cream _had_ been pretty expensive. If he said he was 12, the ice cream would be free, and Gokudera would have to pay less.

"U-um…y-yes…"Tsuna murmured, and he heard Gokudera kind of choke on the water he had been drinking. Tsuna hesitantly patted Gokudera's back, and the lady smiled.

As Gokudera paid for the ice cream, Tsuna walked back to the table, ruffling his hair as he sat down.

"Geez…that was scary…and embarrassing." Tsuna thought to himself, remembering the hug he had given Gokudera. His face turned tomato red at that, and he buried his head in his hands.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna's head snapped up at his friend's voice and Gokudera set the ice cream down in front of him. Tsuna muttered a small 'thank you', and took the spoon from Gokudera's hand.

He bit into his ice cream, and a cold feeling swept over him, and he couldn't help but shiver a little. The store was already pretty cold, and the ice cream just made it worse. Gokudera looked up from his vanilla ice cream, and his eyes widened when he saw his friend shivering.

"Che. I'm going to go tell that damn cashier to make it warmer in here." Gokudera thought to himself, as he got up from the table. He couldn't bear to see his Juudaime suffer.

He was stopped though, when he felt a hand clasp his own.

"I-I-it's okay Gokudera-kun! I'll be fine! Haha, I probably ate too much in one scoop…." Tsuna said, laughing awkwardly. Gokudera glared at the cashier, but he sat down.

"Whatever Juudaime wants." Gokudera murmured, sending the people sitting around them a glare when he noticed them staring at them weirdly.

Tsuna also noticed the people staring at them weirdly. Especially this one group of girls in the corner, who were staring at them like they were a yaoi couple from an anime that were about to have some fluffy moment or something. He decided to ignore the people, as he took another bite of his freezing ice cream.

Gokudera watched as his beloved boss shivered again, and he decided he couldn't take it anymore. Taking off his jacket, he walked over to Tsuna and draped it over Tsuna's small body. Tsuna started at that, and looked upward at Gokudera, who was already walking back to his seat. Tsuna blushed, and held Gokudera' jacket closer to him.

"T-T-Thanks, Gokudera-kun." He murmured, noticing that the girls in the corner seemed to be staring at the two of them even more. It was making him uncomfortable, but he decided to ignore them. As he held the large jacket to him, he bit into the ice cream once again, surprised to realize that he wasn't shivering.

"Haha…Gokudera'-kun's jacket is really warm…"He thought to himself, as he continued licking the ice cream off the spoon.

Gokudera watched as Tsuna ate the ice cream. With the large jacket draped over his head and shoulders, he looked really cute. Not to mention, he had icecream everywhere on his face. He was a pretty messy eater after all.

"Juudaime! Let me clean you up!" Gokudera said, as he grabbed a bunch of tissues from the tissue dispenser, and he knelt next to Tsuna. Tsuna turned his head around to look at Gokudera, and he tilted his head cutely.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun?" He had noticed that the girls behind them were squealing now, and he had begun to think that it was something that he and Gokudera were doing. He didn't know, but he definitely did not want Gokudera to clean his face up for him! It would probably make the girls behind them explode or something.

"Hiiee! Gokudera-kun! I-i-it's okay! I can clean myself!" Tsuna said frantically, dropping the spoon on the ground though, when Gokudera leaned over him and pressed a tissue to his face. Tsuna squeaked, and he pushed Gokudera away.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, embarrassed, as he pushed himself back into a comfortable sitting position.

"Juudaime! It's okay! I always clean my own house! I am an expert at this!" Gokudera said confidently. Tsuna face palmed.

"T-that's not the problem…"Tsuna murmured, and Gokudera moved closer to Tsuna again. Tsuna turned around to glare at Gokudera, when suddenly he felt a spoonful of ice cream enter his mouth.

"Juudaime! If you don't want me to clean you, I'll feed you! Then you won't get messy!" Gokudera exclaimed, and Tsuna blinked owlishly at Gokudera.

"Erm…" Tsuna thought to himself. He guessed it would be better if Gokudera fed him instead of cleaned him.

Tsuna murmured a reluctant "fine", and Gokudera's eyes brightened. He sat down on the same chair on Tsuna, and Tsuna freaked.

"G-Gokudera-kun! There's another chair over there! I'm going to fall!" Tsuna shouted desperately, as he pointed at the chair in front of them. But it didn't seem like Gokudera had heard him, because he felt another spoonful of ice cream get pushed into his mouth.

"Eat up Juudaime! Don't worry about me, I'll eat mine later!" Gokudera said happily, as he pulled the spoon out of Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna groaned on the inside.

"How did a simple trip to go get some icecream turn into something like yaoi fanservice?" Tsuna thought to himself.

The girls behind them were practically screaming by now, and many customers had gone outside to eat already. They even had cameras.

"Say ah Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, as he brought another spoonful up to Tsuna's mouth.

"A-Ahh…" Tsuna said as Gokudera stuck it into his mouth. If a customer came by at the moment, they would have thought Tsuna and Gokudera were brothers or something. Or maybe worse, in a relationship. The last thought made Tsuna blush, as he shook his head.

After a few minutes of feeding, he finally finished eating. Tsuna sighed as Gokudera got off his chair, and he slumped down in it. The girls in the corner were acting like rabid fangirls now, and cameras were flashing.

"Ah Juudaime! Here's a tissue to wipe your mouth!" Gokudera said, handing a tissue over to Tsuna. He took it and wiped his mouth with it, and got up from the table.

"Let's go Gokudera-kun." He said, taking his empty ice cream cup on his table.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his small frame. Tsuna dropped his ice cream cup at that, and his whole face turned red.

"Today was fun Juudaime." Gokudera murmured his chin on Tsuna's soft fluffy hair. He kind of understood why Reborn always like sitting in his hair now. .

Tsuna's face turned so red, it would have shamed even G, whose hair was about as red as anything could get.

"G-G-G-G-Goku-Gok-Gokude-HIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed, running out of the ice cream shop in a hurry with Gokudera behind him. The last thing he heard was the sound of the fangirls screaming. And wait, was that the cashier screaming along with them? Oh god.

* * *

><p>Haha, hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Next chapter will be D18. c: You can request pairings and where they will be eating for the next chapters. Note that I won't write any smut or anything, because I suck at that. ._.;

Remember to R and R! ;D


End file.
